deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Johann
Johann is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats The past revisited Johann went inside the Abandoned Church to call his comrades because it was time to eat. Upon realizing that they didn't seem to be in there, he approached a piece of armor on the ground and wondered of their whereabouts. Suddenly, he was ambushed by a shadowy creature that killed him as he screamed for help. Website Description A young, timid boy who joins the knights to make his mother proud. He treasures the things she sends to him from home. Tome Description "Johann is always worried about the well-being of his mother, Nadia. He is incredibly homesick, but he continues to endure because he wants to make a difference in the kingdom. Lisbet tends to worry about him and does her best to take care of him. Johann has a secret crush on Leier, but he is afraid to tell her how he feels." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *"A monster appeared, but by the time I realized it..." *On Michel, An Admired One: "He may look weak, but he's strong inside." *On Michel, An Admired One: "Michel is working for his family..." *On Nadia, A Mother: "My mother worried for me because I'm so weak..." *On Nadia, A Mother: "My mother's waiting for me to come home..." *On Nadia, A Mother: "The berry pie my mother makes is the world's best." *On Leier, A Watched Knight: "Leier doesn't stand out, but I think she's cute." *On Rolf, A Superior: "I used to think he was a really strict officer." *On Rolf, A Superior: "He never asks a subordinate to do something he can't." *On Rolf, An Amazing Man: "I wonder if I'll ever be like Captain Rolf..." *On Lisbet, One Like A Mother: "She's like a mother to everyone, really." *On Lisbet, One Like A Mother: "I've never told her how grateful I am..." *On Firenz, One to Respect: "I heard he's never missed a day of training. Wow..." *On Frances, An Admired One: "She's younger than me, but she sure is grown up.." *On Flora, A Watched Knight: "I shared my pie with her, and she said it was good..." *On Pilgrim, A Funny Guy: "He really likes to take care of his hair. Weird." *"I may be a knight, but I've yet to experience battle." *"I've worked hard to make things easier on my mom." *"I just got here, but I already dream of home..." *"I want to run away when I see a monster... It's bad." *"Where did the monsters come from...? What's happening?" *"My mother saw me off with a smile the day I left..." *"Maybe next summer I'll take my mom fishing on the lake." *"I'd die to protect her... I just wish I could say it." *"I want to become strong so I can protect my family." 'Using Key Item:' *On Nadia, A Mother: "My mother hand-knit this scarf. It's very warm." *"I've never been good with cold, so I keep this close." *"My mother gave this to me when I enlisted..." *"This is very useful on missions in the cold." 'Recruitment:' *"If someone like me can be of help..." 'Level Up:' *"I wonder just how strong I can actually become..." *"I feel like I can be of use to my comrades now." *"Alright. I'll work harder!" *"I can have this? Yes...!" 'Exile:' *"No, please wait!" 'Dying in battle' *"N-No... Not here..." 'Transoul:' On receiving a soul: *"A-Alright... I'll try to make the most of it..." When offering his soul to Michel: *"I have no regrets if I'm leaving my soul with you!" If Johann is the recipient of Michel's soul: * If Johann is the recipient of Rolf's soul: * Relationships Transoul Best *Johann + Lisbet *Johann + Michel Family/Loved Ones *Michel (good friend) *Nadia (bio mother) *Lisbet (mother figure) Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters